Paranoia Agent - Return of Atrocities
by jasonmerc
Summary: Suki encounters a new problem in the city, can she handle it all by herself? When I was 6 years old I was stay up late watching TV and i saw the last episode of this and i got scarred by it, but i didn't know what i was called and forgot about it till recently where I did research and found out it was called Paranoia Agent, so i wrote a story about it. and yeah its kinda rushed


Suki walked down the street with her pet pink dog. The sun was shining with joyfullous glee and the grass was singing its sweet song in the wind. suki was walking down the sidewalk listening to her favorite mix tape, and she had to take off her coat it was so hot even though it was snowing outside she burned right through the snow.

As she passed by her fourth favorite barbar shop she remembers how when she was little her real dog used to get runned over by a moving-fast vehicle that one time. sukis face grew into sadness, as she sulked with her pink dog that did nothing since it was not alive.

Then suddenly he came up to Suki. "Hey you, watch out for the man who rides with his roller skates and is equipped with a skilful baseball bat" the man said. "As an unfortunate twist I cannot save her for I am simply a figment of Suki's imagination" and then he reluctantly disappears after. The mann who was about to strike Suki with vengeful glory, turned into black aqueous gloop.

Realized she was really far away from home so she had take the bus home.

She made it home and turns on her Television set. "Good evening this us your Channel Five News Network, tonight we will be covering the city which is oozing with Pink Dog Plushies. No one knows where they came from."

Suki made some dinner out of eggs and went to bed after playing pokemon emerald. When she woke up she realized she was in a world where everything was like paeper Mario. The secret agent who wasnt flat came up to suki and exclaimed with power "together we are going to find out why this is occuring". Suki didn't say anything because she never does. " but in order to do that we first need to get out of the street so we do not get run over by the incoming bicycle racers!" he didn't make it in time so he got squished by the multitude of bicycle. Suki remembered how when she was a child she used to lie about doing her homework but she really did not do it and was inconspicuoisly providing her parents with unfactual information about the status. Then after that suke got some beer and started punching the building because she wanted to leave this place.

'Suki, I can't let you do that" sed the pink dog doll in an adorable manner. "Suki I am trying to protect you and keeping you here forever" and moreover she could not comprehend what to respond for. Then she remembered why she was here. "I need to stop those pink dogs from taking over the city of whence I came" but suki couldn't figure out how to infiltrate his super secret sealed hideout with steel walls and an indestructible force field. Suki was instructed by the dog sturnfully to "not enter the place", but suki tricked him into thinking she was going in a restaraunt and not a hideout so she got in alright.

What she saw shocked her amazingly. 'its BATMAN!" she said. "yes, for i have turned evil." she opened her mouth with furious awe, saying "Batman, listen to me, you must stop your evil doings and stoip tryint to destroy all of the people and chuildren in all of Japan!" suki fired multiple blasts with the high capacity assault rifle bullet magazine clip out of her ghoss gun, but batman doged them all. "I am too powerful because my muscles are made out of pure Steel!" batman replied mockingfully. suki knew she was too weak to defeat batman because she was only a woman and woman are not as strong sometimes. "I need to train more" suki said and walked over to the gym.

Suki was bench pressing 300 pounds of unadulterated weight, and her muscles were getting humongus. "I need to train HARDER!" so she turned up the speed to 30 fasts per hour and was running and doing push ups with her little pinky finger. "You are getting too strong, you may hurt from overtraining!" it said. then it walked over to her and unplugged the treadmill. "looks like im now protecting you from YOURSELF" the dog said. the dog made the floor disappear under her but she already casted a floating spell and flew outside.

then after that the pink dog charged at her scornfully, but suki did a double backflip kick and the dog flew backwards but remained steady, for it was flying as well. "suki" the dog said with a small voice, and grew to an enormous size. "The only thing that will be growing here is the AMOUNT THAT I KILL YOU!" suki said and shot the dog with her minigun grenade laucnher. then the dog explodered all over the place, and it was really messy. "id hate to be the janitor for this city" suki said and walked off into the sunset.

ShouldContinue?


End file.
